Coin Operated Boy
by Bantam
Summary: Quatre Winner is a lonely young boy . . . until one day he recieves a wonderful Coin Operated Doll to keep him company! But is all as it seems? -Chap 2 added(QuatreTrowa friendship)
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **Heh, I finally got to writing again! I know, I know, just what I need; to start yet another fic without even finishing the other dozen. But I have such plans! This just may be my masterpiece! Uh oh, stand back! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and rest assured there will be more!

**Disclaimers:** Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. Blah blah blah. The song "Coin Operated Boy" doesn't belong to me either; it belongs to The Dresden Dolls. Look 'em up some time! Great stuff.

_-Coin Operated Boy- (/) -Coin Operated Boy- _equals scene change

_

* * *

_

_Coin operated boy  
Sitting on the shelf; he is just a toy  
But I turn him on and he comes to life  
Automatic joy  
That is why I want a coin operated boy. _

**Chapter One**

With a sigh the young boy rested his cheek in the palm of his hand as he stared out the window of the sleek limousine. Soft tufts of golden hair fell neatly around his cherubic face as large aquamarine eyes stared with boredom at the passing scenery. Others his age might've been impressed by the towering buildings, the rushing multitudes of people and the cacaphonic noise barely muted by the supposedly sound proof windows. It was nothing new to him however; he'd grown up with and suffered through it for his entire life. A sigh was heaved past his lips as he took a glance towards his father sitting next to him.

This was supposed to be a day reserved for just the two of them; father and son. Quality time. Father had promised him he would take him to the park and they would play; just the two of them. But yet again business had called him away. Angrily his father shouted into the cell phone, criticizing someone for some thing or the other. Young Quatre really didn't know what; he'd stopped paying attention hours ago.

Forcing his eyes away from his angered father Quatre returned his gaze to the hectic . . . boring streets of the large city they called home. Another sigh was softly given, and Rashid looked in his rearview mirror sympathetically at the boy. As he wove through traffic (the best he could in a limo) he thought about the two in the back. He really did feel sorry for the boy. Mr. Winner was a workaholic and barely gave any time to his son. The boy's mother had died during child birth, and all twenty nine of his sisters were spread across the country and across the world. Quatre really was a lonely little boy. And he was such a loving and devoted child, mature far beyond his years.

". . . And next time you pull something like that on me you'll be looking for a new job! No, I don't want any excuses, just get it done." Quatre's father growled into his phone before flipping it shut with a little more force than was needed.

Shaking his head, he took several deep breaths to calm himself and made a quick glance at his watch. It was getting late and now that one of his employees had screwed up he'd have to stop in at the office and straight things out himself. Which left no time for the park . . .

Feeling guilty, he looked down at his son as he stared out the window. Quatre just looked so sad . . . and alone. He couldn't help it however! He had a billion dollar business to run, it was all for the boy's good! Everything Quatre wanted, Quatere got, and that was because of this company. It took a lot of work to keep the company in good shape. Forcing a smile on his face he gently settled a hand on top of his son's head. Questioningly the boy turned to look at his father.

"I know I promised we'd go to the park today Quat, but . . . something's come up at the office that I need to take care of. I'm sorry son, but this is important." He spoke softly.

Disappointment flickered through the boy's eyes, but this fleeting look was quickly replaced with a smile, although a strained one. Quatre didn't want his father feeling bad, he knew the company was important to him . . . but yet . . . no. He had to be a good son . . . and good sons don't whine for attention when they have busy fathers.

"It's okay Father, maybe some other time. I understand." Quatre forced out before bowing his head and taking particular interest in the cuff of his sleeve.

Mr. Winner wasn't completely convinced by this act. He knew the boy was upset, but the way Quatre covered it up to make things easier on him was really touching. How could he make it up to the boy? Quat was such a kind hearted child and it hurt him whenever he let him down. Unfortunately it happened a lot . . .

"How about I make it up to you by taking you to the toy store? You know how much fun that is! I'll let you pick out anything you want." Mr. Winner smiled.

Quatre looked back up at his father and smiled weakly in return. How could he bring himself to tell him he didn't want another toy . . . that he just wanted to spend time with his father . . .? But he was just being selfish. Father loved him and wanted to make him happy. So Quatre would force himself to be happy, and nodded in agreement perhaps a little too enthusiastically. It satisfied his father however, and as Rashid pulled up to the curb and parked, Mr. Winner affectionately ruffled his hair before climbing out of the car and entering the towering black building.

_-Coin Operated Boy- (/) -Coin Operated Boy-_

"Good evening sirs! Is there anything I can help you with?" Greeted a short, plump man as he hurried over to assist his new customers.

Quatre looked around unsure of himself. They'd never been to this toy store before, but it happen to be the only store still open at this time of night. Once again his father had gotten so wrapped up in his work that he just couldn't bear to pull himself away. Once again it was up to Rashid to take his place. The young boy seemed even smaller when standing next to the huge hulk of a man, and it was Rashid's size and loyalty that allowed him to be trusted with the young Master. Looking down at the timid boy, Rashid smiled, then nodded towards the store owner.

"We're looking for a very special toy for the young Master." Rashid responded in a deep booming voice.

The plump man rubbed his hands together eagerly; young Master eh? Must be rich! Nodding and gesturing for the pair to follow him, he wove his way through the aisles of stuffed bears and action dolls, whirling light whizzers, blareing sound makers, and gadgets of fascination galore. It was not towards these cheap toys that they were led however, for the man took them straight to the back of the store and pulled aside a black velvet curtain. Quatre's interest was certainly perked and he squinted to try and see what was inside that dark room.

"Never mind those cheap mind rotters out there dear sirs; within this room are the curiosities and wonders of the truly priviledged." He grinned and flamboyantly gestured for them to enter the dark room.

Cautiously Rashid shuffled the boy behind him as he entered the dark room. Suspicion glinted in his eyes, those very same eyes that squinted shut with pain as the plump man flicked on a light. Quatre emitted a small gasp as he was treated to the sight before his very eyes.

Rare and exotic toys from around the world were settled carefully upon the shelves circling the walls. From the Far East there were curious paper dragons and intricate kites made of expensive silks. From South America there were almost frightening masks and dolls made of wood, and from Japan were the tinkering tin robots perched amiably together as if attending a tea party. Such glorious sights to behold for one of his age, and he was nearly overwhelmed! How could he ever pick one single toy?

Rashid smiled at the boy's obvious delight, but his attention was never fully removed from the plump man. The man that just continued to grin and rock back and forth on his heels as he watched the boy explore all the items he had to offer.

Tentatively Quatre reached out to touch on of the paper dragons, and as his small finger traced one gossamer wing, the dragon seemed to spring to life! Its great horned head swiveled around to peer at the boy and the pair of wings flexed before it sprung off the table to perch on a shelf at the very top of the wall. Peering down with eyes made of sparkling emeralds the dragon preened and curled up once more to fall asleep. Mouth agape, all Quatre could do was stare at the seemingly alive paper beast.

Now that he had confidence, the boy wandered off to the little tin robots with the large wind up keys sticking out of the back. Both Rashid and the store owner watched the boy intently, each a smile upon their face . . . though for different reasons. Standing on his tip toes, Quatre became eye level with the robots, marveling at his reflection in their shiny surfaces. Tiny fingers reached up to wind them up, and as he finished winding three of them, the first turned to look at him.

"Konichiwa!" It said in a metallic voice as it bent to pour the imaginary tea into one of his "friend's" cups. The second robot haltingly picked up the tea cup and tipped it back as if to take a sip. Promptly it dropped the tea cup and its head started spinning around while it screamed "Atsui desu!" The third robot merely laughed in a with a very robotic sound (ah ha ha! ah ha ha!). Quatre was highly amused by this, and covered his mouth with a giggle, only to laugh harder when the first robot waggled an accusing finger in his direction. Now intensely curious as to what else the store had in store for him, he looked around happily for something else to try out.

Another gasp and giggle was given, and Rashid nearly lost sight of the little blonde bobbing head as he took off to a corner near the back. Frowning slightly he hurried off in the direction he had run off to and soon found him oogling at about a dozen life size dolls positioned in chairs, sitting of the ground, and standing in pairs. They were handsome boys and pretty little girls all dressed in their best suit or dress.

Carefully Quatre reached out his hand to touch the hair of one curly blonde haired little girl and trace his fingers down to touch the golden box on her chest. Curious as to what it was, he stepped closer to the doll to examine the intricately carved box. In the middle of this box was an indented hole surrounded by carved ivy leaves. Beneath this hole was a delicate lever positioned horizontally at a slight angle. The store owner smiled down at the fascinated boy.

"Beautiful, aren't they young sir? I'm not quite sure where they came from, but they've been quite the hit ever since I got them in. They're known simply as Coin Operated Dolls. What's really fascinating about these dolls, is that when you bring them to life with the coins, they seem to act just like a real child, with their own personalities and everything! It also seems they have artificial thoughts and memories, some parents claim that it's just like having another kid around the house! One they don't have to feed or clean up after however." He chuckled at his own joke and continued to watch the boy examine the dolls.

"Here, have a coin and try one out." He offered as he pulled a coin from his pocket and handed it to the boy.

Clutching the coin in his small hand the boy looked over each one of the dolls, stopping at the end of the display where one doll seemed to sit away from the others. Curious, he wandered closer and squatted down in front of the doll. It was a finely dressed little boy in a suit, complete with a flower on the jacket and a bowler hat atop his head. Long auburn hair fell down the side of his face nearly reaching his chin in an odd hairstyle, but what caught the boy's interest was the expression on his face. Or rather lack there of. While the other children had giggling features and almost twinkling eyes, this boy had a solemn expression, green eyes staring sightlessly ahead. Nodding to himself, Quatre took the coin and placed it in the hole in the golden box; a perfect fit. Almost nervously, he pulled the lever and stood back to watch.

Curious whirring and whizzing sounds came from the doll, clicks and clacks clanking nearly obnoxiously, until suddenly they stopped. Unconsciously Quatre leaned closer, and yelped in surprise when those staring green eyes blinked. Rashid was quickly beside Quatre as they continued to watch the doll come to life. Small fists were clenched and his feet wriggled as if he were testing them. Suddenly the doll's head turned to face Quatre and Rashid as they watched, mystified. Blinking once more, his mouth opened a few times as if he were trying to speak. Almost seeming to concentrate he worked his jaw until a small sound leaked out. Encouraged, he managed to make out one word.

"Hello." The doll said simply.

Quatre smiled broadly and pointed to the doll as he looked at Rashid. "I want that one!"

"Eh, wouldn't you like to try out the other dolls young sir? There are many to choose from, this one . . . eh, it's a little defective. A few people have bought it only to bring it back saying it doesn't speak, play, or even interact with the children." Spoke the plump man rather hurriedly as he tried to herd the boy towards the other dolls.

The doll continued to watch dispassionately as the store owner tried to sell the boy a friendly smiling boy in a cute little sailor outfit. Quatre frowned and shook his head. He was determined, and just like his father, when he had his mind set on something it would not change.

"I don't want that one, I want this one! I want _him_!" Quatre insisted as he took the doll's hand.

The boy's jaw was set and he stood unmoving. Rashid hid a small smile at the boy's stubbornness, and nodded in agreement. "We'll take this one and be gone."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Just don't go trying to sue me for a broken toy . . ." He grumbled as he led them back to the front of the store, flicking the light off and closing the curtain.

As Quatre began to wonder just how he would get the doll out of the store, it stood and began walking. Grinning at his special find Quatre walked happily beside the doll, which, surprisingly walked with a fluid grace expected more of a cat than a strange mechanical, computer run, something or other doll.

Before too long Rashid had paid the still grumbling man and escorted the boy and his new toy to the limousine parked outside. Eagerly Quatre climbed into the back seat, and as the doll looked inside almost hesitantly, Quatre pulled slightly on his arm with one hand and patted the seat beside him with the other. Obediently the doll climbed in and sat quietly in the seat while Quatre buckled them both in.

"I can't wait to get you home! We'll have so much fun together! I've never had a real friend before, this is so exciting!" Quatre gushed as he looked at the doll. The doll continued to stare straight ahead.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Heh heh, it takes me a long time to update . . . and I'm notorious for short chapters . . . but I kinda know what I want to do with this story . . . but I don't have all the kinks worked out. So it may take a while. Heh . . . don't kill me! Please? Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I heart you! BTW: Tell me what you think of the two new charries . . . lame oc's or potential? Ahem . . . now on with the story . . .

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Made of plastic and elastic  
He is rugged and long-lasting  
Who could ever ever ask for more?  
Love without complications galore_

The ride home seemed to take forever for the excited young boy, but finally after eons of waiting the sleek black limo pulled up the long driveway to the Winner family mansion. Though the boy paid no attention to the luxury before him it was quite the grad sight to see. Acres of green grass surrounded the pearly white three story palace. The windows glistened in the sun and the siding nearly shone with wealth as the said a bright hello to the neighboring finely trimmed hedges and numerous flower gardens. But again, Quatre noticed none of it.

Curiously he reached over to touch his new doll's strange hair, wondering what it felt like. Just as his fingers were about to touch a piece of the doll's bang, it suddenly shrank back and threw it . . . sorry, his arms protectively over it. The same solemn, nearly emotionless expression remained however, and this might have scared the boy the most. A small pout formed on his lips as he sat back in his seat as they both continued to regard each other. Though Quatre made no more moves to touch his hair the doll continued to shield his auburn locks. How strange.

"We're home Master Quatre." Rashid announced as he pulled the vehicle to a stop.

Just as long as it had taken for them to arrive home, it seemed to take even longer for Rashid to get out and walk to the back door to open it not only out of respect but of necessity; once Quatre had found out to work the door handle child proof locks became a must. Anxiously Quatre fidgeted after unbuckling himself and the doll. He nearly bounced in the seat with excitement, yet the doll just continued to sit . . . and protect his bang.

Ever so slowly the car door opened and like a flash of lightning the blonde haired boy leaped out of the car and dragged the unsuspecting doll out with him. Rashid blinked a few times in surprise, but by the time he recovered the front door was already closing and the sound of the little boy's pitter patter was fast fading. Shaking his head, though a smile found its way to his lips, Rashid just continued on. It was good that the boy was excited over something.

-_Coin Operated Boy_--_Coin Operated Boy_-

"My name's Quatre Rebarba Winner!" The boy said proudly pointing to his chest. "What's yours?"

The doll sat silently against the wall, arms still covering his bangs. Bright green eyes looked suspiciously from behind his arms at the grinning human before him. Quatre heaved a sigh and crawled closer to sit directly in front of the doll.

"You can put your arms down now you know. I promise I wont try to touch your hair again. Cross my heart!" He pleaded, giving the best watery puppy dog innocent little boy eyes he possibly could.

Slowly to doll's arms went down to settle gracefully in his lap. Green eyes met aquamarine; one pair calculating and suspicious, the other curious and thoughtful. Suddenly Quatre leaped forward and wrapped his arms around the doll in a huge glomp!

"I love you already!" He squealed.

It took him nearly and hour to coax the doll back out from under his bed. Coaxing of course involved Quatre wriggling in after him and trying to pull him back out . . . and getting bitten in the process. If one thing was to be learned it was this; don't glomp solemn dolls with long auburn bangs. Their bites hurt!

"You still haven't given me your name you know. And I said I was sorry! Really honestly I am! I didn't mean to frighten you so much." He apologized as he looked down at the floor. A soft dejected sniffle was given as he traced the fiber of the light blue carpet. "Does this mean you don't like me? If you don't . . . I'll understand . . ." Quatre sniffled once more.

"Trowa Barton."

Surprised, the boy's eyes darted upwards to look at the doll sitting in front of him. The doll sat just as solemn as ever and had they not been the only two in the room Quatre wouldn't have believed this toy had actually spoken.

A wide grin spread across his face once he got over his surprise and he had to catch himself before glomping the doll once more. Bright beaming face met stoney and solemn one, and for a minute or so it just continued this way. Happy and solemn. Bright and stoney. Animated . . . and not.

"So what do you want to do now?" Quatre finally said as he jumped to his feet.

He then realized that the coin had run out and the doll sat lifeless in front of him. A small pout came to his lips once again as he also realized that Rashid had the bag of coins he needed. Stomping his foot once in agitation he ran to the door to fetch more coins, pausing once to look back at Trowa before leaving the room. He could've sworn Trowa winked at him.

-_Coin Operated Boy_--_Coin Operated Boy_-

"Pretty please Rashid? Pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top? And whipped cream? And ice cream?" Still he would not budge. "Fine then! With chocolate rainbow sprinkles too! That's my final offer!" The four year old begged as he tugged insistently on Rashid's pant leg.

"I'm sorry Master Quatre, but your sister has insisted that she take you out for ice cream tonight so you can meet her new . . . friend. Nicolette loves to spend time with you, would you disappoint her for a doll?" Rashid told him while trying not to smile. Those watery puppy dog innocent little boy eyes almost got him that time! It was close . . .

"Oh pooh Rashid, give him the coins! He can take his new toy with him, I wont mind!" Came the sudden cheery voice of the blond fondly hugging what she could of Rashid.

The little boy looked up fondly at his sister. Nicolette was one of the few sisters that actually lived in the area. She lived with her mother, which Quatre knew was not his, but whether full or half blood in relation he adored her. Since she was so much older than himself (seventeen) there were no problems of rivalry or fighting. Every chance she got she spoiled the only sibling that was younger than herself.

With a bright smile similar to the boy's she knelt down and scooped up the bundle of boyish energy and nearly fell over with the force he ran at her. Balancing him on her bony hip she planted a sloppy kiss on the cheek which Quatre promptly, furiously, tried to wipe off. The tips of her family inherited blonde hair brushed the tips of her bony shoulders and warm gray eyes sparkled with bounds of energy. They were quite the trouble makers when put together, and no matter how much she insisted she was the older one it was really quite hard to tell when comparing personalities.

"I missed you Kitty Quat! It's been more than a week since I was last able to see you! Tip to the wise, never take physics and chemistry in the same year. It's a killer." Nicolette wrinkled her nose to emphasize her point and after getting over the embarrassment of her silly nickname for him he giggled.

"Cola? Can we go to the one next to the park? Then we can play after we eat! I love swings but I don't like the slide no more cuz last time I tried to go down it I got scared and wanted to climb back down but there was this big mean bully kid and he tole me I hadda go down but I didn't wanna and I told him but he said tough and pushed me down and I was really scared!"

"Yeah, those kids are real mean aren't they? Like the time I was in the grocery parking lot and I wanted to go bob carting with this one shopping cart with this one friend of mine called Tweek and we got it going real fast but then this jerk off rent-a-cop came along and yelled at us to get out of the cart cuz it was destroying store property but we laughed and ran even faster and we almost out ran that fat ole rent-a-cop cept Tweek was a retard and ran me into a pothole and we all went crashing over and I had a huge bruise on my butt for like a week but it was worth it cuz that rent-a-cop got his pant leg caught by a piece of broken pavement and we got away anyway . . . but we were banned from that parking lot . . . pooh on them."

Rashid merely blinked as he went from one exclamation of gibberish to the other, amazed at the fact that both of them seemed to know exactly what the other was saying. Amazing . . . just . . . wow. Shaking his head he handed the Quatre dubbed "Cola" the bag of coins and left grumbling "Get him home by seven." and walking away. Just slowly back away when confronted with questionable creatures. They may have rabies.

"Oh! I almost forgot Kitty Quat . . ." This earned a scowl from the boy. "I'd like you to meet Kris!" Cola poked her head out the door. "Sorry hun, come on in! I can't believe I forgot all about you!"

Curiously Quatre leaned over to try and see who his sister was talking to. Slowly the figure sitting in her passenger seat climbed out and softly closed the door behind them. Dark blue eyes lifted to those of aquamarine and suddenly Quatre felt very uneasy.

Long curly brunette hair fell to the small of her back and a face perhaps more pale than his own were all of the actual body features he could see of the girl. What he assumed was an average figure was concealed beneath the folds of her black zip-up hoodie, black leather gloves (With the fingers cut off, oh look! Another view of skin!), nondescript jeans, and equally unmentionable sneakers.

"This is my girl . . . er my friend! Uh, Kris! Kris, this is my little bro Quat that I've told ya so much about!" Cola said cheerily.

The other girl merely nodded and shoved her hands into her voluminous hoodie pockets. Cola frowned briefly, but shrugged and set the boy down and gently shoved him in the direction of his room.

"Well now Kitty Quat, go and get your doll and we can go get ice cream . . . and go to the park too." She said fondly.

Quatre was more than eager to escape the scrutinizing gaze of Kris as he went to get Trowa. His sister had the weirdest friends. One thing he hadn't thought of was moving the doll however . . . it was heavy. So he had to push it. Oh but those stairs . . . too late! Trowa was sent tumbling down them with loud bashing noises and Quatre flung his hands to his mouth in fear of loosing his newly found friend.

Good thing the doll was durable, he thought, as they pulled out of the driveway and headed for the ice cream store.


End file.
